


It grew over time

by Codaline11



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Gratsu - Freeform, I don't know why I wrote it..., It's pure fluff, It's really way to sappy, M/M, Sappy, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codaline11/pseuds/Codaline11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu reminisces how he and Gray grew closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It grew over time

I don't know when it happened. It grew over time. I swear they weren't there at first, those sparks, they just weren't there. But every time again, every time he touched me and I touched him, that peculiar feeling grew warmer, more pleasant. The feeling of his side pressed to mine, most of the time topless, made my head cloud over. His arm moved from around my neck to holding my shoulder and eventually holding me by my waist close to him. At first we held each other just for a few seconds, just to make sure she wouldn't try to knock sense into us. And it was like that for a while, fighting, holding and letting go immediately after. But as I already said, that changed. It started with staying closer to each other then we normally did and then we kept our arms around each other just long enough to not be noticed. But the need to be close to him ate at me. His feel, his touch, his smell haunted me. And soon after I started to notice him. I noticed that when he laughed, he would close his eyes and bend his head back a bit. I noticed how his light skin, that I know is very smooth, contrasted perfectly with his hair.

I noticed too much.

In the end I even noticed him noticing me. That shocked me. It hadn't even occurred to me that I might not be the only one affected. That I wasn't the only one who was falling in love. But then the doubt started to kick in.

Love?

That was just a joke. How could anyone love me? I'm annoying, stupid and obnoxious, at least, that's what everyone says. There was probably something weird with my face or my hair. But he kept glancing my way, he smiled at me when no one was looking and he sat with me whenever possible. We started talking. And that was oh so perfect. How could we have not done this sooner? Why did I only discover now how much I actually like him. Our normal day planning didn't really change. We fought, we touched and we let go. Or rather, we fought just so we could touch and had trouble with letting go. The fighting subsided eventually. Both of us grew tired of the 'foreplay'. One day he came to me, asking if we could have a talk. He took me to the woods, where he had a picnic prepared. We smiled and laughed and sat close to each other so we were touching. And then he kissed me, and I kissed him back. That's when he asked me. 'Will you give me your heart?' Leave it to him to change even this to his own version. I told him I would give him my heart at the moment he gave me his. And then he kissed me again. We didn't fight any more after that, well not all the time. He held me close to him, we didn't hide it. We didn't want to. And when he kissed me, he made sure I couldn't talk or react at all for the next minute, although his mere presence still stunned me into silence. He was my world and I told him just that. And when he answered that that had to be a mistake because the only world he knew of was me, I'm pretty sure I could have died happily. He blew my mind with how gentle he could be at times. Pulling me closer at night, waving his hand through my hair or just smiling when he caught my eye. It was one random Monday afternoon though, I was glad I didn't die that day when he told me how much I meant to him.

Because the moment I heard the words 'I love you' come out of his mouth, he made me so ridiculously happy even death couldn't touch me.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize Natsu is way too girly, and I am so sorry for that! I don't know why I wrote this let alone posted it. If anyone does like it, please let me know and save my pride ;) .


End file.
